A Brand New Day
by Avenger84
Summary: In the Aftermath of the "Crisis", Dick Grayson rises to overcome his losses, face friends turned enemies, and find love in a sea of darkness
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's my first fic with the new account. Hope you enjoy. Review if your so inclined. Thanks Again**

* * *

Metropolis [August 10, 2019, 21:49]

Nightwing watched from the rooftops in horror at the scene before him. Metropolis didn't even look like Metropolis anymore. Villains and Heroes were flying around, Fighting to kill, or brawling in the street, attacking each other like violent animals. Over his head, he caught glimpses of Superman, Superboy, and Supergirl fighting Darkseid, the being that started this whole "Crisis". They were fighting to the death with the earth as the victors prize. Below him, the Justice League and Members of the Team were fighting The Secret Society of Super villains, each fight more intense and gut wrenching than the next. He caught glimpses of Tigress battling Black Spi

der, Zatanna and Dr. Fate subduing Felix Faust, Martian Manhunter and Captain Marvel fighting Black Adam and Malefic. Other heres were doing the same all over the globe, but the real battle, the real battle is here in Metropolis.

Nightwing didn't know who to help or how he should help them. He was running out of gear, already sustained major injuries from a rematch with Deathstroke, and struggling with a limp leg from a gun shot wound. Plus he didn't even know what he could do to help anyone. He caught a glimpse of Batman fighting Bane in the street's, but knew if he intervened in the middle of that fight, he would just get himself killed. Lying on the rooftop, he sat there bandaging his leg, vowing to get up when his Team communicator started crackling.

"Batgirl to Team! It cried out desperately. We're pinned down here! Need any available backup!"

Nightwing immediately stood up when he heard the voice on the communicator. Batgirl. Barbara Gordon. He immediately got to his feet, and pulled out the communicator. "Nightwing to Batgirl! I'm en route to supply back-up. What's your location?"

Batgirls voice immediately responded, her voice becoming more panicked with each word. "Dick, were fighting in the abandon Midvale orphanage ! we're in trouble! It's the society! They let the Joker in the fight and he's turning on them! He's attacking everyone! The Team too! He's-".

BANG.

A scream, a frightening laugh, and a cut of the transmission silenced the conversation.

"BARBARA!" Nightwing yelled. He ran towards the Midvale orphanage.

Hold on He thought.

Please don't be dead.

Please don't be dead

Dick's POV

Gotham City Pier 42 [January 11, 2020, 3:20]

"It's the Bat!" They cried when they saw me.

They shot at me but I deflected it with my cape. Robin spun behind me.

" Why do they never shout out my name in fear?" He complained before landing on a guy's head.

I landed and punched a guy in the stomach. I heard the cocking of a gun, and reached for a Batarang, but Robin beat me to it throwing his own Batarang.

"Your too slow!" he yelled at me as he slammed his leg into a guys jaw.

I ignored him and deflected another thugs fist. I swept my leg under his, and punched him in the face, knocking him out. In less than two minutes, they were all on the ground unconscious.

"You really need to work on your speed Grayson." Robin said dusting himself off.

"And you need to start listening to what I tell you to do Robin. I replied. How many times have I told you not to use names in the field?" Damian just spat on one of the thugs.

"Yeah well, when you get faster, I'll start following your silly rules.

This kid…. what a pain.

"Lose the attitude. I said sounding more and more like Bruce. I can still offer Red Robin his old job back."

Damian just snickered. "I'm much more reliable than Drake is."

I sighed, and pulled out my grapple gun. We swung back onto the rooftop, as the cops showed up. As much as I hate to admit it, he was right. I was slowing down. It's this stupid cape. I've been wearing it for two weeks, and I'm still not used to it. I'm way off balance .

Oh, I guess is should introduce myself.

My name is Dick Grayson.

And as crazy as it sounds I'm Batman.

The annoying little jerk next to me is Damian Wayne, the new Robin. We're not exactly off to a great start as partners, particularly because he's an impulsive little brat. Makes me wonder if I was ever this bad when I was Robin.

Anyway, we grappled to the top of the building, and I pushed a button on a remote control device. Immediately the Batmobile flew in front of us. Yep, we have a flying Batmobile now. Believe it or not it was Damian's idea. Say what you want about the little twerp, but he is a genius. He took Bruce's blueprints, and modified them a bit, and BOOM! Next thing y'know were cruising in a flying Batmobile We hopped in and, I flew us back to the Wayne Enterprises Penthouse. Bruce always liked the mansion, because it had the cave, but I always felt we were too far away from the action. So now were set up in a Penthouse in the city. Of course you can't be batman without the gadgets, so we set up a sort of Bat-Bunker beneath the penthouse. It's not as huge as the cave, but it has all the comforts of home.

When we got there, Alfred greeted us. "Welcome back sir" He said holding a tray of sandwiches.

I ran right up to him, and started munching on them, but Damian walked right past him.

"You can bring my supper up to my room Pennyworth." He said storming to the elevator. "Yes Master Damian." Alfred replied, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

As Damian went up with the elevator, I took off my cowl, and just stared at one of the empty Batman suits. And not for the first time, the thought that maybe I'm not ready to pick up where Bruce left off plagued my mind worse than one of the Riddlers lame riddles. It's not like I wanted to, even.

Bruce, in his private will anyway, told me not too.

Clark told me not too. Even the team, my friends, told me Nightwing could keep Gotham City safe.

But what none of them realized is that Gotham doesn't need Nightwing.

It needs The Batman.

And Tim may be brilliant, but he's just not ready to be Batman. He's too young for a burden like that (then again, I suppose I am too). And Jason… well he was never the stable type as Robin and now that he's back, I don't think thats changed much. He's probably gotten worse. And Damian's got the skills of Bruce combined with the maturity of Jason on his worst day, so he's not exactly an option. That just leave me. And that terrifies me. I never wanted to be Batman.

And yet, here I am.

"Are you alright Master Dick?" Alfred asked me.

If there's one thing Alfred is, its perceptive. He's able to read people, and I'm no exception

"Alfred…. I paused trying to decide if I what I was going to say sounded too whiny. "Am I doing the right thing? Taking Bruce's place? Because it seems like I'm just a downgrade from him." I eyed my cowl again. "The World needs Batman. I know that, but what if I'm not that Batman?"

Alfred put down the tray of sandwiches and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Sir if I may…" He paused considering his next words carefully.

"With the exception of Master Bruce, No one has more respect for the mantle of Batman than you."

I looked at him with gratitude but, I just couldn't shake the insecurity, I rested my hand on my face. Just the thought of Bruce, the thought of the man I'm trying to live up too, made the cape even heavier than it already was.

"I miss him so much Alfred." His hand on my shoulder tightened.

"As do I master Grayson. As do I."

We stood there in silence for a moment, until an alert on the new Bat-computer came up. I went over and clicked it. It was Tim Drake. The leader of the Team.

"Hey Dick do you have a moment to come down to The Manor? the Team could us your opinion on something."

I used to love when they would come ask me for my opinion. And yet, since I became Batman, I'm not sure I'm in any position to give them advice. I put the cowl back up and merely responded.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes Red Robin."

I shut the computer off, and hopped into the Batmobile. I revved the engine, and feeling the power of my new vehicle, I realized something. It Doesn't matter what I think. It doesn't matter who I think I am. I'm not just on my own anymore. I need to be smarter, better, more responsible. I felt the Batmobile transform and leave the ground and suddenly remembered what I am.

My name is Dick Grayson.

And I am Batman.

Gotham City Pier 42 [January 11, 2020, 3:40

Jason Todd Watched the Batmobile leave the pent house. No one else could see the exit it; it was so ingeniously put in the sewers so it could come out of any of the large drainage pipes. If a normal person saw the car leave a pipe, they could make a million guesses as to where the cave was and probably be lost as to where it was.

But Jason Todd wasn't anyone. He beat death, something his former mentor couldn't even accomplish. He watched as the bat mobile converted into a small aircraft and take off in the night.

Grayson.

He wasn't worthy to be Batman. Batman is gone. His way of Justice was over. And a new era should begin.

He stared at the letter he was given by an assassin, no more than an hour ago.

Dick was wrong.

And Jason was going to show him why.

Metropolis [August 10, 2019, 21:49]

When Nightwing crashed into the Orphanage, He immediately wished he didn't.

Everyone of his senses was impaired with an absolute horror. He could hear the echoing sound of a terrible laughter down the hallway. His sense of smell was shouded in a copper like smell. Blood. As he walked he could feel the floor being covered with something lumpy and rough. But the worst was what he saw. The entire floor was littered with both heroes and Villains, unconscious, crippled, or worse. He saw Lagoon boy, a bloody mess, and then Cheetah, and Tempest, and Warp.

But then he saw Barbara.

"No… god no." He limped over to Batgirls and nearly collapsed at her body.

"Oh god. Barbara. Barbara." He sobbed, taking her in his arms.

He noted where she was shot. Below her stomach. Right into her spine. A wound there isn't fatal, but if she's lost a lot of blood…

"Barbara, please wake up. Barbara please don't go" He cradled her.

He paused for a moment. "I love you Barbara." He whispered.

The tears streaming down his face. He had hoped, pleaded that would somehow wake her up.

But her body remained lifeless.

He looked at her continuing to cry over her, when he felt the cold steel of a unpressed to his head.

"Don't worry bird boy. I've already punched your ticket to join her."

In an instant he heard the click of the trigger and prepared himself for the bullet. But it never came. The gun was empty. The Joker ran out of bullets. There was a silence. Until the Joker began to howl with laughter.

"HAHAHAAHAHA! Okay even I can admit thats Hilarious! I'm all out! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Nightwing's shock contorted to a rising anger. The Joker. He had caused him so much pain. He had beaten him down so many times as Robin, killed Jason Todd, and even tried a scheme that almost drove Tim Drake insane. And now he killed Barbara Gordon. The worst thing you could do to Dick Grayson,besides killing Bruce Wayne or Alfred Pennyworth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". With a roar and rage that could rival any super villain, Nightwing spun around, slammed into him, and proceeded to beat the Joker into the ground. The sound of bones cracking mixed with the Joker continuing to laugh through the beating, only made him throw his punches even harder every time. When he was satisfied with the the thrashing, he grabbed his throat, ignoring the soft skin of his neck and began to grip it with tremendous force.

The laughter began to die down, and was replaced by a silent choking sound. Every second, he could feel an ounce of life drained from the Jokers body. He didn't care. No one else was going to die at the hands of this animal.

As the last breath began to escape the Joker, signifying death, another from behind was taken, signifying life. He released his hands from the Joker, and turned to see Bat-girl gasping and groaning for.

"Barbara!" he ran over to her, hugging her fiercely.

He breathed heavily, absorbing that she was alright… and what the thought of his death almost made him do.

"Dick…" She began, as if trying to understand something.

"Stay with me Babs! I'm sending back-up! You'll be alright."

She paused, as if confirming what she was trying to understand.

"Dick… , She paused blinking back tears. I… I can't feel my legs."

Nightwing stopped and looked at her in disbelief.

"I cant feel my legs."

Dick Grayson couldn't find words for her. He didn't know how to comfort her. All he could do was hold her tighter, providing a hollow comfort. And she repeated what she said once more.

The phrase Dick Grayson would be haunted by the rest of his life.

"I can't feel my legs.

I can't feel my legs…"

* * *

 **Next Wednsday, Chapter 2: Reunions : Dick Grayson is confronted by the people in his life, questioning his choice to be Batman. Jason is Approached by a stranger who offers help in his war against the new Batman. In the Flashbacks, we find out How Batman died, and the conclusion to the "Crisis"**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Team

**Hey Guys, so two things i gotta apologize for. One, I'm really sorry this is two days late. a Huge chunk of it got deleted by accident, and i had to rewrite it. It was a huge mistake and I'm so sorry. Second, I Gotta apologize that this chapter isn't gonna be about what I said it was gonna be about this week. The next one will be, but I needed this one to help set up the new Status quo in the wake of the Crisis. Some of the changes might be confusing, or even irritating, but I hope you'll bear with me. Anyways, enough apologizing. Heres Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Wayne Manor, Gotham City [January 11, 2020, 3:45]**

I parked the Bat-mobile,and walked out to what used to be Wayne Manor.

It wasn't just the location that made the penthouse a better choice for a base.

During the Crisis, Ra's Al Ghul decided to make one final attacked against Bruce. He led the League of Assassins in an assault on the manor, and destroyed it, setting it on fire and bombing the cave. We managed to get Alfred, and Damian out in time, and beam them up to the Watchtower, but once we knew they were safe, the manor getting destroyed seemed insignificant compared to what was happening around the world.

I managed to avoid coming here for 6 months, but still, seeing the place that was my home for 16 years reduced to a pile of ash, it took a toll on me…even if it was just an illusion.

I walked closer to the wreckage and spoke the chant "ronam raeppa", and immediately the wreckage morphed into a new Wayne Manor.

Before you call me out, I'm not lying.

The Manor was actually destroyed, but in the wake of the attack, Tim pointed out that both the League and the Team were tripping over each other during Darkseid and the Society of Super-Villains attacks, and both teams were slower as a result. So at his suggestion, The Justice League agreed to have Wayne Manor rebuilt, and used as the Teams new base. It's basically a safe haven for young heroes to live and train without worrying about being attacked by Super-villains. After all the Young Heroes that have died, It was about time we did something.

The manor wreckage mirage was Zatannas idea. Her reasoning was that if our enemies saw the manor rebuilt they would just attack it again, so she created a magical illusion that can only be broken if members of the League, Team, or me say the magic words. It always impresses me how Zatanna could do such specific spells at such a young magical age. She'll probably surpass her father, maybe even Nabu, one day.

Anyway I opened the door and immediately felt a pit in the stomach.

I'd seen it in the blueprints for the place, but it still gave me chills. In the main hall of the new manor was the "Hall of Heroes".

It was basically the newest shrine to all of the heroes fallen in battle. On one hand, I'm glad the League finally decided to stop segregating heroes based on age,and created a place where all heroes can be mourned in peace. On the other hand, a place like this shouldn't have to exist. And there shouldn't be this many to mourn.

I passed the ones that have been there for years. Ted Kord, Aqua-girl, and Jason Todd.

Jason.

When he was alive, I loved him like a brother. Still, in light of what he's done, and considering he's not even dead anymore, he shouldn't have a statue.

And then I passed the one who, despite being a long time ago as well, still haunted me.

Wally West.

My best friend. Every time I see him here, I just think about how we spent our last few months together at odds with one another. What I put him and Artemis through… it was wrong, and unfair. And what makes me upset about it the most is that I have a hard time remembering the good times we had together, but all the fights, the arguments, they're so fresh in my mind I could tell you everything that was said, everything that was happening that day, even what we were wearing. And I wish I could see him one more time to tell him just two things.

"I'm sorry Wally." I put my hand on his statue. "I miss you brother."

I paused for a minute and continued on. My mood didn't get any better as I passed the newest additions to the fallen.

Captain Atom (killed after Lex Luthor ruptured his reactor and tried to level Metropolis with it)

Martian Manhunter (Killed by Fire-fly and Bizarro's heat-vision)

Aquaman (Murdered by his brother, The Ocean Master)

Lagoon Boy (Beaten to death by the Joker)

and Superboy (Died defending Superman in the Fight against Darkseid).

I stared at Superboy's statue for a moment, and another shiver ran down my spine. Conner. We always seemed like we had something to fight about together, but in the end, I think he knew how much I valued him as a friend. I hope he did. God knows I miss him.

As I reached the end of the Hallway I saw the biggest Statue of them all.

Bruce Wayne.

The real Batman.

I stood at his statue for what seemed like ages as I tried to think of the right words to say. "You once asked me if I would ever give up the fight. And all I told you was 'No, but I'd never continue it as Batman'. I expected you to be disappointed in that answer, but when you saw the look in my eyes, I think you were proud of me, though you never said it. You seemed relieved that I was going to grow up to be a hero, but never turn into you. It's one of the reasons I never wanted this. I never wanted to be you."

I paused, once again considering my words. "But I don't think you ever accounted for what you've turned Batman into, and how much he matters to the world. And I hope you know I'm not trying to be you, or replace you. I could never do that. I would never disgrace you like that." I stopped, as if waiting for a reply, or even a sign of a reply. But there was no one to reply to me. And no matter how much I didn't want it to be,I was still talking to a statue.

"When you took me in,I was lost. I was a 9 year-old with no family, and nothing but the memory of what Tony Zucco looked like. If you hadn't taken me in when you did, I might have grown up to be a murderer, and not a hero. I wouldn't have met my friends, and I would've been more alone than I've ever thought possible. You were a teacher, and a father to me. You and Alfred gave me a loving home, and a loving environment. You were the best. You will always be the best. I hope to someday be half the man you were."

I shifted, trying to stand taller than I felt. "I would never replace you, I can only hope to honor you. Because the greatest honor ever given to me, was the chance to be your partner." I wanted to say more, but I was already feeling the emotion of the moment.

I buried those emotions deeper and walked past the statue. As I went into the common area of the mansion, I immediately felt a a heavy breeze that made my cape flutter like a flag.

At the top of the steps to the upstairs section, I saw Maxine Hunkel,The Cyclone, use her amazing abilities to control wind and flutter in front of me still riding the wind. She was deeply engrossed in her novel _Wicked,_ but as soon as she saw me, she gave a wonderful grin.

"Nightwing!" She said excitedly, but immediately she became embarrassed, and tried to correct herself.

"Uh, I mean, Batman! Cause your Batman now! And I mean it's cause your awesome, but you knew that already I'm sure! I'm not saying your stupid it's just, what I'm trying to say is, uh boy."

I had to smile. Of all the newest members of the team (And there are quite a few), I think Cyclone is my favorite. She's the granddaughter of Abigail Hunkel, the original Red Tornado. Despite her rambling nature, she's as quick and as witty as anyone on the Team. She's smart, sweet, and has great respect for every hero, young or old. Plus, she's a Wizard of Oz lover, so that instantly means she's fantastic. Even if she doesn't think she is herself.

"No worries Max." I replied trying to take her mind off it. "Is Red Robin around?"

She fluttered down to me, and pointed to along hallway on the left. "Yeah! He's just down there in mission room doing a briefing. Do you want me to walk you down there?"

I looked at her, and I could tell she really wanted to get back to reading.

"Nah,It's cool. Just let me borrow that when your done, okay?" I said gesturing to the book.

She floated on her heels in excitement. "Okay!" She continued her simultaneous training with the wind, and reading her novel.

"Don't spoil the ending." I gave her one last wave before continuing down the corridor.

As soon as I walked down I nearly slammed into Bart Allen and Tom Bronson racing each other in the hallway.

"You could be a cheetah, and you still Won't be fast enough Bronson!" Kid Flash teased as he ran faster.

"Lets see you say that when I catch your scrawny ass Allen!" Tomcat yelled chasing after him.

Tom Bronson, Tomcat to the other members of the team, is another new member of the Team. He's the son of Ted Grant, The hero known as Wildcat. Right before the Crisis happened, Ted found out he had a son with a woman he had a one-night stand with. He took Tom under his wing when he found out he was a Meta-human, and could turn into a "Were-panther". Tom originally didn't want to be a hero, but he actually saved his father from getting killed by Vandal Savage during the Crisis, and managed to hold him off until the league showed up to save them. After that, Tim offered to continue his training at the manor where he could learn to control his "Were-Panther" form. His dad comes around every once and awhile to teach I'm and the other kids how to box. He's basically this Teams Black Canary. As for Tom, well… I like the kid personally, but he still has a long way to go. I think he's still trying to figure out how this whole hero thing out. He reminds me of Conner when he started actually. He has a lot going on, and even a few demons to battle, but he manages to be a decent hero regardless.

Despite the fact that his squabbles with Kid Flash might be the death of every piece of furniture they come in contact with (Cassie apparently threw a fit when they broke the pool table last month.).

Anyway, Tom and Bart finally smacked into one another and began to wrestle each other.

"Troubles, guys?" I asked looking down at them.

When they saw me, they immediately stopped. "HE STARTED IT!" They yelled at the same time.

Noticing my confusion, they turned back on each other and went back to yelling.

"Don't lie to Batman! Bart hissed at him. Don't you know that's like the number one rule of being a hero?"

Tom was quick to respond. "I'm not lying to him! You started all this crap when you swiped the remote from me! You know I have claim on the TV on Friday nights!"

"First of all Bronson, it ain't even Friday night anymore, its Saturday morning! He of all, I wouldn't have stolen the remote if you hadn't eaten the last of the Chicken Whizzees in the pantry!"

"You didn't call dibs!" Tomcat protested.

"THEY'RE CHICKEN WHIZZEES! I ALWAYS HAVE DIBS!"

" You do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!" They wrestled each other and rolled into another hallway. I didn't know whether to drop to the floor and die of laughter, or chase after them and give them a Bruce-style lecture.

I decided to do neither, and press on, making my way to the briefing room.

When I walked in, I saw Tim Drake, Red Robin now, briefing Stargirl, Supergirl, and Wondergirl on their next mission.

"Superman has asked us to oversee King-Sharks transfer from Iron Heights in Central City to Belle Reve in Louisiana. I know it's not our usual type of mission, but I think I spoke for everyone when I said we'd do what ever we could to help?"

The Team merely nodded.

"Ok, Supergirl, I want you to fly high and be the eyes in the sky. Use your x-ray vision to maintain contact, but only come down if something goes wrong. Star girl, maintain a lower altitude, but remain hidden from the trucks view. Keep ahead of it so you can spot any threats that may come from the front. WonderGirl, get in civilian clothes, and take one of the bikes and follow the truck from behind. If anyone attacks it, you can break cover, but I don't want anyone to know the trucks being followed. Make sure you pay attention to whats going on behind you in case theres a threat from behind. Any questions?"

Tim waited, but they all seemed to understand their roles. "Ok, take the bio-ship and head to Central city. Your package leaves in three hours. Good luck everyone."

As the others flew off, Wondergirl stayed behind to talk to Tim, but stopped when she noticed me.

"I'll give you two a minute." She said before kissing Tim on the cheek, giving me a smile,and flying to join Stargirl, and Supergirl.

I looked at Tim for a minute and grinned. He grinned, and I pulled him into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you kid." I said feeling some of the weight on my shoulders lift.

"Same here Dick." When we released each other, He noticed my demeanor. "You Alright man? You look whipped."

I was hoping I was hiding it better. So I buried my emotion even deeper, and hid behind a smile.

"I'm doing alright. Just getting used to the new suit. How are you doing? How's this new team?"

Tim looked down trying to hide his true feelings but I motioned him to really tell me whats going one.

"Its…difficult now that everyones gone. Miss Martian is still out of contact. I know she's losses a lot since the crisis, but she's been missing for months now, and I'm starting to get worried. Kaldhur, and Garth both returned to Atlantis to help fill the void Aquaman left behind. They've still been talking about whose gonna lead, and they're still fending off attacks from Ocean Master and Black Manta. Guardian, Beast Boy, Static, and Bumblebee all were invited to join the league, and they accepted to help fill the void since some of the leaguers are still on sabbatical since the Crisis. Blue Beetle, Green Beetle, and some others flew off to Apokolips to make sure Darkseids forces stay in their place. And Tigress decided to stay in Bludhaven and protect it full time."

I was glad Artemis decided to stay and protect Bludhaven. It was good to know that the city was still protected even if I couldn't be there to do it myself. Tim looked back at the Holo computer and closed the King-Shark file, and sorted through new virtual files.

"And this Team has potential, but at the same time… it still seems like a raw concept. "Supergirl is still too brash and thinks with her fists. Stargirl still treats things like its game, and is pretty reckless. Tomcat's not bad for a new hero, but he still has a lot to learn. And Maxine is a great hero, but her lack of confidence holds her back. Cassie has stepped up to help me lead, but the truth is, I think were out of our depth here." He turned away, as if ashamed by his next sentence. "We've always led by example here, but they're aren't really anymore people to use at examples. And the cases keep piling up. Every day theres a new one. I don't really know if we can handle it."

I looked at Tim for a second then responded to him.

"Tim, if these kids need an example, no one is a better example than you. You've kept so much focus these past months, and you've really stepped us as the Leader of this Team. Your probably the most put together of us all right now. Trust yourself. Your doing great." Tim turned areund and a small smile formed on his face

"It's good to know the pointy ears haven't damaged your ability to make motivational speeches." I smiled back.

"What can I say? That's my other super power. Anyways, what was the case you needed help on?" His eyes widened in shock, like he completely forgot.

"Oh! Right, the case." He turned again to the holo-computer and pulled up a picture of a kid that looked like he was in highschool.

"This is Grant Emerson. He lives down in Georgia, but he was vacationing with his parents in Metropolis during the Crisis. He got admitted to the hospital there back when we were checking citizens for traces of Darkseids Omega radiation. When they released him, he seemed normal, but…" He pulled up three pictures of buildings, and streets, each one either destroyed, cracked, or having human-sized holes in them. " I think he might have gotten some powers from it. In the past couple of months there have been a series of explosion around Grant's area. Each one correlates to high school, his suburb, and Atlanta, the city he lives near. There haven't been any casualties yet, thank god, but whats weird about the explosions is theres never any trace of them after. Theres no gunpowder residue, or nuclear radiation. Its like its just raw energy. And if it is Grant I don't think he's doing this on purpose. The attacks seem random, and clumsy. Almost as if they're happening on accident."

Suddenly, I realized what Tim was getting at.

"You wanna offer him a spot on the Team?"

Tim looked up almost flustered, like he could hear the slight reluctance in my voice.

"I know he might be dangerous, but he has so much power, and I think being here might help him learn more about it. He can do that here without being a danger to people out there. That's the whole point of this place isn't it?"

I waited to think about my answer before responding. This Grant kid could be dangerous, but Tim was right as well. He might be safer here than out in the the open.

"Yea Tim, I'd say its worth at least a check out. If I were you, I'd take Cyclone and Kid Flash just to be safe when you meet this kid. Cyclone can be more friendlier to him, and Kid Flash can get you guys out of there if something goes wrong."

Red Robin looked relieved as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Was he this conflicted on this one? Not that I blamed him, this was a choice even I would wrestle with.

"Thanks Dick. I needed to make sure I was right on this one." He looked stress.

I could tell trying to be an example and a leader was taking its toll on him.

"After this mission, you should take a day or two for yourself. When was the last time you've been home to see your Dad?" Tim looked up.

"I told him I was gonna be away for awhile. He worries now that he knows who we are, but I think he understands too. I'll go back and see him soon."

There was a silence as Tim judged whether or not he should say what was on the tip of his tongue.

"Have you been to see Barbara?" My expression went blank. A wave of sadness and guilt hit me harder than a tidal wave.

"I…" The truth is I hadn't. Not for over a month now.

Tim knew without me responding. "She misses you Dick, and I think you miss her more. Go see her okay? It would probably be good for you."

There were so many reasons my head conjured up on why Tim was wrong about that, but I repressed them and simply nodded.

"Your right. Thanks. Good luck with this new guy."

We shook hands and I walked out the way I came in, passing Tom and Bart wrestling, and waving one last time to Maxine before I walked out the door. Seeing these new kids, and even seeing the heroes before them led me to one conclusion.

This teams may be shaky now, but I know its gonna be one of the Best ones I've ever seen.

* * *

 **Next Wednsday: The original premise of Chapter 2 will hopefully be represented in chapter 3. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3: Fallen Knights

**Hey Everyone! So I know Its been almost a year since I updated this story and I'm really sorry about that. Life kind of got in the way for a little there, but I'm gonna do my best to get this story back on track! New chapters are gonna be posted for this one every week, so hopefully I can catch up a little.**

 **Before we get started, A few side notes:**

 **1.) This chapter is solely a flashback one so as to fill in some of the gaps and explain what happened during this "crisis"**

 **2.) There are several characters in this chapter, and the story in general, who haven't made it into the Young Justice Cartoon, but appear in DC Universe. Heres a quick cheatsheet for those who need it:**

 **The Question (Vic Sage): a vigilante who uncovers the truth**

 **Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness): a villain who, you guessed it, throws boomerangs**

 **Dr. Mid-nite (Pieter Cross):a meta-human physician with the ability to see in the dark**

 **Bronze Tiger: One of the DC universes deadliest fighters**

 **The Cyclone (Maxine Hunkel): Granddaughter of the original Red Tornado**

 **Hopefully we'll see some of these guys in season 3 now that we got the show back!**

 **3\. Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did, lord knows Wally West would still be with us**

 **Ok, now that all thats out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Metropolis [August 10, 2019, 22:05]**

"Don't let her die. You can't let her die."

Nightwing was speaking to Dr. Mid-nite and Wonder Woman, but he couldn't take his eyes of the sight of the paramedics taking Batgirl away into an -nite put his hand on Nightwing's shoulder."She'll get the best care in the Watchtower medical bay. Once she's stable, I'll perform the procedure on her myself." Nightwing could hear the words Mid-nite was saying, but his mind couldn't process them. All his brain could seem to manage was to shift his gaze from Batgirl to Lagoon Boy, who was being put into a body bag and carted away by medics.

He's dead he thought.

Because I was too slow. If he died then...He looked up at Mid-nite, Begging him with every fiber of his being. "Pieter…please don't let her die." The only comfort Mid-nite could offer was small nod before disappearing into the night. Nightwing watched him before seeing a bright light and fire in the sky. A boom tubes. That meant more para demons form Apocalypse. Wonder Woman looked up and looked at him quickly "Dick…" "Go Diana. I can manage. Just get the bastards." Wonder woman nodded and with a speed that could rival the flash himself, she drew her sword and flew off into the night.

Nightwing pressed his back against an alley wall. He still hadn't recovered from his fight with Death stroke, and he wasn't even sure how much help he would be in a fight right now. He shook it off, and observed the battle field before him. Across the street his eyes widened as He saw Captain Boomerang land a boomerang in The Question's back. Instinct took over and Nightwing dashed towards the two. Boomerang simply stood there gloating over his apparent victory, grabbing the Question and preparing to finish him off.

"Don't worry mate." He flashed a grin as he reached for a razor boomerang. "This'll only hurt a lot."

He was so caught up in his triumph that he didn't even register Nightwings escrima stick hit his hand at first. Before he could react, Nightwing slammed his fist into his jaw, knocking him to curb and dropping Question to the ground.

"Glad you crawled out of a shot glass to join this fight, Harkness." Nightwing looked down at the Question who was pulling the Boomerang from his back shoulder. "You okay Sage?" He asked, Offering the him a hand.

He merely shrugged it off. "Just a Scratch. Help the others."

As Nightwing left him, he almost turned back and told him to be more specific. Everyone needed help. And he was just a guy with a few gadgets and a bad leg. An explosion blew in front of him and he was lifted off his feet. His ears rang louder than a church bell, as the smoke consumed his lungs and engulfed his vision. For a deadly moment, Nightwing was in a trance. He could barely hear and see the other heroes fighting in and only returned back to reality when Maxine Hunkel ran into him. They both tumbled over again, and Nightwing felt weight on his bad leg.

"Nightwing! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She panted. Nigtwing rose to his feet and helped her up, studying her for a moment. She was gasping for air, her fingers gripped to her head and her eyes laced with anxiety. Panic attack. "I… don't know what to do. My grandma never told something like this could… could…"

Another explosion blew past them and Nightwing grabbed Maxine and they both rolled over behind a parked car. The fire raged on and the smoke made seeing anything almost pointless, but Nightwing could still hear the deafening roar of war. The sound of heroes fighting. The sound of heroes dying. He turned to Maxine who was still having trouble breathing.

"Hey, hey Max, right? It's okay, just breath." He took his hand in hers and looked her in the eyes. "Listen, your grandmother never told you something like this could happen because she never thought it would. The world is ending, the villains and heroes are being killed left and right, Demons are falling from the sky, and I'm just a guy with a pair of sticks. We're all way out of our depth here."

As the smoke began to clear, Nightwing could look up in the sky and see Super girl be thrown into a building by Darkseid. Leaving only Superman and Superboy to fight him. He turned back to Maxine, who was still behind the car. "But just because we have no idea how to deal with something doesn't mean we can't." We're all the world has between ending and continuing to spin on. It needs us." He released his hand and helped her up. "It needs Cyclone."

As Maxine began to find herself again, Nightwing felt an immense pain hit his chest and he was pushed back into a street light. Out of the shadows emerged Bronze tiger, who looked Nightwing with a gleam in his eyes. "I was hoping to find the Bat in the middle of all this." He raised his claws and his gleam became a glare. "Let's see how fast he'll find me after I kill you." Tiger attacked Nightwing but he blocked only to be body shot in his Kidney. He tried to parry with his escrima but Tiger leaped and sidekicked him in the face. Nightwing fell, barely retaining consciousness. His eyes flickered as he saw Tiger as he came closer to him.

He was about to land the killing blow when a blast of wind sucked him up and sent him crashing into another building. Nightwing looked up and saw Maxine, hovering on a wind cloud and creating a funnel for the smoke to escape through. Despite all of the chaos, Nightwing took a moment to smile at her.

"Atta Gir-" Before he could finish his sentence Nightwing felt himself moving at incredible speed, not knowing how or why he was in motion.

The next thing he knew he was pinned to wall by a man in yellow with red eyes. When Nightwing looked up, He saw the man moving so fast he couldn't begin to see his face.

Eobard Thawne. The Reverse Flash. "Ah, the Grayson Family." He spoke as if five of him were talking. "A blood line of heroes that never seems to stop getting in the way." Though he couldn't completely see his face, Nightwing could have sworn he was grinning. He raised his hand and began vibrating it at tremendous speed. "I'm about to make some future villains very happy." Reverse-Flash move his hand closer to Nightwing's heart when he was slammed into by a red streak.

Barry Allen. The Fastest man alive. "You're not killing anyone else today Thawne." The Reverse-flash only got to his feet and mirthlessly chuckled. "And all the ones I have killed today were because you weren't fast enough Flash." He zipped away like yellow lightning, with the red lightning trailing closely behind him. Nightwing could only stare in shock, barely processing what happened in the last minute.

He didn't have much more time because as soon as he regained his wits he saw Superboy hurtling toward him and slam into the ground. Nightwing limped over to him and tried to wake him up. "Come on Conner, get up man." He slapped his face, but it felt like slapping a concrete wall. He looked up at the sky and saw Darkseid Grab Superman and slam him into the ground, causing a shockwave. Nightwing and Superboy were both jolted backwards as Darkseid landed causing another wave. As Superman started to stir, Darkseid grabbed him by the head and lifted him in the air.

"Accept it Kryptonian." Darkseid mused. "Your city has fallen. Your league is scattered. My parademons will soon swarm every corner of your pitiful world."

As if waiting for a cue, the boom tube in the sky opened wider and more of the demons flew in like bees from a hive. Nightwing could only watch in horror as an endless army of the mindless monsters flew in. Superman groaned as Darkseid eyes glowed blood red. "And with a single blast of my Omega beams, you will be gone."

Nightwing in a fit of instinct, grabbed a fallen parademons blaster and shot Darkseid with it. Barely flinching, the red in Parkside's eyes faded and he turned to face Nightwing. "Your emblem is the mark of a Kryptonian folk hero." He dropped Superman, who slumped to the ground and loomed closer to Nightwing. Nightwing fired the blaster again but The leader of Apokolips only barreled through the lasers and crushed it, causing him to let go. "But you are merely a human." Darkseid said amused. "And the only thing you will have in common with that hero is you are both dead."

"NO!" Superboy lurched forward and slammed his fist into Darkseids face and threw him over his shoulders in a Black Canary move. Darkseid crashed into a building, causing the whole thing to collapse under him. Superboy looked at Nightwing, who he noticed was having trouble standing. "Some fight huh Dick?" Nightwing could only nod. Both men looked up at the scarlet color of the sky and roaring of the Para demons.

"When we formed the team, the worst thing we feared was secret societies and villains monologuing." Nightwing sighed. "Now were soldiers fighting demons." Conner could only look at him with a flicker of assurance. "And we'll fight as hard as we always have." He tried giving him hope. "Even if the demons don't monologue as well."

Nightwing tried to smile but the moment was cut short by Darkseid, whose red eyes blasted through the rubble of the building. Nightwing stared at him with contempt. Darkseid. The being who caused all this. The one who, along with Savage and what's left of the Light, started a war. A war that had gotten already gotten heroes killed. A war that Barbara could die in.

Nightwing's rage and adrenaline overcame the pain of his wounds and he grabbed his escrima sticks from his leg holster and charged. Darkseid looked at him with amusement and with a flick of his finger, Nightwing was airborne and he slammed into a parked taxi, knocking the wind out of him. The second he hit the ground, he felt a wet snap at his side. A rib. He struggled for breath as Darkseid mirthlessly chuckled.

"Never have I seen a human so foolish to attack me head on." He gawked at the Flying Grayson. He looked Back at Superman who was finally regaining consciousness. "My only true rival is about to expire." Superboy's eye widened as Darkseid charged up for another Omega beam. In one moment, he ran forward as the beam left Darkseids eyes and hurtled toward Superman.

Superboy jumped up and intercepted the Omega blast before it could hit his mentor. "AAAHHHHH!" and in a burst of red light, Conner Kent was ashes in front of Superman.

"CONNER!" Nightwing yelled.

Superman looked at where Superboy was in stunned grief. "Now you will know true despair, Kal el." Darkseid chuckled. "Your surrogate brother is gone, and this will not be the end. Your cousin will die, your wife, your son, your surrogate parents. Everyone you love will fall to Darkseid."

Superman stared at the ground, paralyzed. For a moment, Nightwing thought he was broken, but he suddenly felt the ground tremble as Superman squeezed the pavement on the street. The debris on the ground suddenly floated inches off the ground and Superman lifted his face. "You… murdered him…" Nightwing had always thought of Superman as one of the most empathetic heroes he knew but he couldn't see that man anymore. He saw someone who could make diamonds by crushing coal in his hands. He saw someone who could fly into the heart of the sun and never blink. He saw a being who had abandoned himself. He almost pitied Darkseid.

"YOU MURDERED HIM!""

Nightwing could feel the power of the vibrations as Superman slammed himself into Apoklip's ruler. He felt the sound barrier collapse as the two disappeared into the sky. Nightwing staggered toward the ashes of Superboy, his face pale. The dust slipped through his fingers as he tried to determine what just happened. Conner Kent was dead. One of his closest friends just disappeared forever in a ball of hellish light and there was nothing he could do but watch. He looked up at the sky and saw the parademons continue to flood through the boomtube portal. This was it wasn't it? The end. He saw Wonder Woman, who had been fighting as hard as she could to hold them all off, be pushed aside by the excess soldiers coming through the portal. As long as they had access to earth, they would keep coming. As he mourned for any hope they could win, he eyes grew wide.

He could close it. The Batplanes missiles had enough power to destroy the mother box engine projecting the boom tube. If he could just fly the plane through the portal, he could launch the missiles and close off they're source of reinforcements. The parademons would stop coming in droves, and they could take Metropolis back.

They could win. He even remembered where Batman left the plane when they got here. Fueled by his new purpose, he grappled up onto the rooftops and made his way to the Daily Planet. As he moved and pushed faster, the reality of the mission became even clearer.

Once he destroyed the engine the tube would close and he would be trapped on Apokolips. At best, he would be killed quickly, at worst he would be experimented on or became a slave. This was a suicide mission. The plane was waiting there for him. As he ran to the cockpit an explosion went off just a few feet away.

Standing in the smoke ash was Batman, his cape torn, his pointy ears hacked off and his costume a wreck. He ran over to Nightwing and grabbed his arm.

"Nightwing! Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna close the boomtube. We can end this if I do."

Batman immediately looked and realized his old apprentices plan. "Dick if you close it, then you won't have time to fly…"

"I'll use the self-destruct sequence, Bruce." Nightwing said in a disturbingly calm voice. "It'll be quick."

Before Nightwing could get into the cockpit Batman looked at him "Dick…" They stared at each other for moment and Bruce took off his mask. "…there has never been a Father prouder of his son than I am of you." Nightwing looked at him like he had five heads "Bruce, what're you…"

Before he could finish, Bruce slammed his fist into His jaw knocking him unconscious. He put Nigthwing up against a wall and looked at him one final time. He ran to the Batplane and closed the Hatch.

He thought of Alfred Pennyworth, Jim and Barbara Gordon, Clark Kent, Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle, Tim Drake and Jason Todd .

He thought of Dick Grayson.

And he knew what he had to do. He pulled his mask over his head once more and steered the plane toward the portal.

* * *

 **Next week: In present day, Red Hood decides to meet the new team...and show Tim Drake why he's the better Robin. And Dick reaches a breaking point as Batman, haunted by his guilt of his fallen friends**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Haunted

Hey everyone! So I know there was supposed to be a chapter update last week and there wasn't. That was because as I was writing this, it made more sense to me that it should be one long chapter as opposed to two shorter ones. I'm working on the next chapter now, but i warn you it is very slow going to it could take a bit. The other thing I would like to bring it up is that while This is Dick's story first and foremost, their may be a few guest narrators sprinkled in every now and then (this chapter in particular has multiple). Lastly, here is another cheat sheet for the DC characters who haven't appeared in this universe yet in the show:

The Cyclone (Maxine Hunkel): Grandaughter of the Original Red Tornado

Tom Cat (Tom Bronson): Son of Ted Grant, the Wildcat

KG Beast (Anatoli Knyazev): Ex-Russian Mercenary, now just plain Mercenary

The Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane): A former professor specializing in fear

The Red Hood (Jason Todd): I'm confident you know who this guy is. If not, google it, someone else can explain him better than I ever could.

The Phantasm (?): I'm gonna keep this one a secret until the next chapter. Its a character that appeared in the Original Batman: Animated Series (and one Justice League episode), but for those who don't know, I'll save the surprise for later.

The Arrow (Connor Hawke): Oliver Queens son and heir to the "Green Arrow" mantle

Rick Flagg: Leader of the Suicide Squad

King Shark: He is literally a gigantic man-shark. No joke.

Ok, I think that takes care of all the house-keeping stuff. Please enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

 **Wayne Manor, Gotham City [January 11, 2020, 4:15]**

 _Jason Todd_

Finally, I thought Mr. Dickie two-shows would never leave.

I'll give him this, he knows how to give winning speeches, whether it be to sidekick replacements or dead statues. Though I supposed I should be grateful he was focusing on his cry-baby feelings about our dead "Dad", because that's what allowed me to sneak into the manor right behind him. I knew tailing him would be good for something.

I flipped down from the corner part of the ceiling and used the tech in my helmet to map the new manor. The place hasn't really changed since my days as robin besides being invisible now. And having that gross stench of Teenager.

I walked through the Hall of heroes and stopped for a moment at my statue. I guess I should be grateful that everyone still puts me in these "Memorials" but every time I'm reminded of the fact that I was dead it still seems…surreal to me. Like my life before was all a dream, a tall tale people tell their kids about a hero they'll never meet. Like it was someone else's life. And I suppose in a way it was. I stopped again when I came across Bruce's statue and I sighed. All the time I've spent since I was back, I've spent hating him for not killing the Joker. Now he's gone, and my angers still there, but its emptier now, hollower than before. I eyed the statue one more time, and walked on. Any chance I had to say something meaningful to Bruce Wayne passed when he died.

Besides I wasn't here for him.

I was here for his acolyte.

I Silently made my way down the hall and ducked behind a pillar once I heard two voices arguing like timon and pumba.

"Dude I'm telling you, the first ones always the best."

"Come on. Your telling me Han getting frozen in Carbonite and Luke finding his father doesn't make it a better movie?"

I recognized one as Bart Allen. I met him during the "Crisis" six months ago in Gotham. Kids got a pair on him that's for sure. Took out six parademons in the blink of an eye to save his friend Blue Beetle. Even helped me out when Icicle sr. and Icicle Jr. tried to turn me into a toddsicle. The other kid I didn't recognize. He looked a little Ted Grant, but he seemed a little more…wilder. I could tell he grew up on the streets. Takes one to know one I guess.

"Look Bronson, I admit it's definitely a good one." Bart said. "But Han shooting first, The Death Star blowing up, and Obi-wan and Vader's big fight are just bigger moments. The first ones better."

"How?" Bronson Retorted. "The Death Star gets blown up in _Return of the Jedi_ too. _Empire_ has better characterization, better action, better everything. It's the perfect movie."

As riveting as this argument was, I knew I had to take both of them out. Couldn't risk either of them getting in my way. I slowly walked behind them and made my presence known.

"Y'know I always preferred _Phantom Menace_ myself." I both turned around immediately and they're eyes grew wide. "I mean Jar-Jar Binks? Definitely the franchises highlight."

Bart looked at me, trying to decide if he should punch me at super speed or offer me a drink. "Hood, how did you get…" Before he could finish his sentence, I threw a small capsule at his feet and he was engulfed in ice.

A little trick I borrowed from Captain Cold. I stole his gun once and used it to make some speedster deterrents. He was not happy.

"BART?!" Bronson pounded against the Ice block his friend was encased in.

"Relax Kid." I said Calmly. "With his metabolism, he'll be able to heal himself fast enough when thawed out."

That apparently didn't make him feel much better, because he turned right around and glared at me. "I don't know how you got in here. But your trespassing. Get out."

I cracked my neck and gestured him forward. "Make me."

The kid stared at me straight in the eye and charged. I assumed he was gonna pull a classic Wildcat right hook like his dad. Stupid me for thinking it would be that easy. Right before my eyes, the kid shift-shaped into a Were-Panther and pounced on me. He snarled and clawed at my mask, and for a second as I tried to force him off me, I thought about reaching for my gun and I chided myself.

I could get away with beating these brats in a fight, but killing one of them?

The League would reign hell on me.

Instead, I reached for my Taser and stuck it in his gut, making him fly backwards into a wall. Bronson only roared in pain and came at me again. This time, he jumped up against the walls and used his claws to stab me in my chest. Fortunately, my body armor saved me from being cut to ribbons, and I pushed him off again.

"You've got guts, kid." I spun around distracting him with my words and reaching for my second Taser.

"But guts alone aren't going to keep you alive in this game." I stuck both Tasers in Bronson's neck and his roar turned into a human cry.

"AGGGHHH!" Bronson yelled as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Trust me." I said in a hushed voice. "I should know."

I was about to resume my hunt for my target when A huge gust of wind hit me from behind, knocking my helmet off. Before I could even reach to grab it, another gust of wind hit the helmet with a pressurizing strike, smashing it to pieces. I looked up and saw the girl I recognized as Maxine Hunkel.

Her hair whipped violently in the gusts she created and her small, but powerful funnels whipped around me meticulously, taking care so as not to knock anything in the room out of place. Her eyes were aggressive and the wind keeping in the air spun angrily around her.

"Get away from Tomcat and Kid flash or your silly hood won't be the only thing I smash." She growled spinning another tornado in her hand.

I backed up a little but couldn't help snickering.

"Tomcat? Really?" I said to her as I reached for a compartment on the back of my belt. "Boy, the sidekick names have really gone down since my days as Robin."

Cyclone looked at me with shocked confusion. "The second Robin's dead."

I pulled the silver sphere from my pocket and locked eyes with her. "So is Batman, kid."

I threw the sphere on the ground and it exploded into a smoke bomb. I dashed for cover as she used her power to funnel the smoke out. I used the detective mode in my mask to quickly analyze her weaknesses. Her powers rely on her being able to control air and float. Put her on the ground and the game changes. I pulled out a grapple gun and fired it at her. Immediately it wrapped around her and I used all my strength to pull her to the floor. She hit the carpet of the manor and before she could stagger to her feet I attached a power dampeners collar onto her ankle.

I stole a few of them after they "fell off" a Lexcorp truck. And by fell off, I mean the mercenaries he hired to guard the truck fell off when I stole the collars from Luthor's grubby little Meta-hating hands.

Anyway, Hunkel tried to hit me with a twister from the ground, but her powers were cut by the collar. "Why can't I…" I threw another gas pellet on the ground, this time full of anesthetic gas. She looked at me with panic for a second and then began coughing violently.

"Don't be afraid." I said as she started falling to sleep. "I'm not here for any of you."

I looked around the room, not necessarily proud that I beat up three teenagers, but I did admire how I just took out a bunch of meta-humans with precision. In a perverse way, I guess my "dad" would be proud of me.

I walked down the hallway and headed to the mission room. Hunkel, Bronson and Allen are down.

The big guns of the team are taking care of the human shark. I'd say it's a perfect time.

A perfect time to meet Tim Drake.

 **Wayne Manor, Gotham City [January 11, 2020, 4:25]**

 _Tim Drake_

"King shark's going to need a couple more hours before they can transport him. Cassie said through the monitor of the holo-screen."Apparently They're was a riot in his cell block. Him and Orca did a number on their tank cells."

I rubbed my eyes and looked up at her exasperated. "I've been telling Flagg for months that the aquatic metas should be in solitary away from one another."

"He's still new to being the warden, love." She tried her best to comfort me. "He'll get the hang of it eventually."

I guess I've been caught up in my new role sometimes that I forget that everyone has a new position these days. Dicks Batman, Rick Flagg's Iron Heights new warden, Wonder Woman is running the Justice League. If I had a penny for all the changes that happened in these last month's I'd have more money than Queen and Wayne Industries combined.

"I suppose your right. It's a good thing you guys are there to supervise clean up." Wondergirl shifted in the video feed.

"Diana reached out, and sent Captain Marvel and Rocket to help supervise the transfer. She doesn't want to take chances now that he tried to escape even before we moved him."

"I don't blame her. After the riots on Stryker's island and Blackgate? We can't afford to be caught off guard."

Cassie nodded. "I sent Kara back since we have Marvel coming with us now. She was getting a little antsy."

That didn't really surprise me. Kara is probably our most powerful member now, but she's impatient. Conner's death didn't exactly do much to help with that problem.

"Yea, that was a good call. I'll give her another case to work on when she gets back. Maybe I'll take her to see this Emerson kid."

Cassie studied my face. I hate her and love her for that. She's always trying to gauge my feelings, no matter how hard I try and hide them.

"I'm okay Cass." I Reassured her. "Call me when you get King shark to Belle Revve ok?"

"Maybe when you get back we can go out tonight?" Cassie smiled but she kept her studied expression.

"Timothy Drake are you changing the subject so I'm not as concerned?" I couldn't help but grin. "I'll let you pick the movie?" She squinted at me in mock annoyance. "Fine. But it definitely isn't going to be a mystery."

I laughed, something I haven't really done in a long while. She's always had that effect on me, god bless her.

"My dad called by the way. He wants to know if we can do dinner with him and Dana next week." "Only if we can have it with my Mom on Tuesday."

"Fair enough, Sand marks. See you when you get back." She blew a kiss through the screen and closed the holo-feed. I was about to look more into Grants Emerson when I felt someone behind me. Immediately, I weighed my options. The person was too slow to be Bart, and too stealthy to be Maxine or Tom. An Intruder.

"You can't sneak up on me." I told the shadow. "Batman can't sneak up on me."

I spun around with my bo staff and parried with the figures long knife. I had never met him, I hadn't ever heard him speak. But I knew who he was instantly. The guy whose shadow I've been living in since the day I put on my Robin Uniform.

"Hey Tim." Jason Todd said. "I was here first." He broke the parry and pushed me backwards. I stood up straight and got in a fighting position. I studied him, analyzing possible weak points and where his weapons could be in his jacket.

"The others." I asked him, trying to keep him distracted. "What have you done with them?"

He sheathed his knife and reached for his pistols. "They're all alive, if that's what you're asking me."

He raised the guns up but he didn't point them at me. I clenched the Staff tighter in my hands.

"You've been killing D-list villains since you showed back up. What are you doing here?"

His jaw tightened, almost offended by my question. "Nobody got killed who didn't deserve it." He defended himself.

"Truthfully, I'm here to see you. I hadn't gotten a chance to meet the great Tim Drake yet. The guy who replaced me."

My glare morphed into confusion. Was that being what he was really here for? "Tell me kid, how long did dear old dad wait to give you my old pajamas?"

"Months, weeks, days?" "Did he tell you how right you were for the role? Did he tell you that you were capable of more than I ever was?"

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. The guy came back to life, and he was insecure because I took his job?

"Your telling me you broke into my home and attacked my friends because you wanted to kick my ass to make yourself feel better?"

"We have a statue in that hall for you, you idiot. I had to convince Bruce to let me be Robin because of how much his death haunted you." I spun my staff and pointed it at him. "If you ask me that's the only reason why you're not rotting in Arkham right now. Bruce thought he could rehabilitate you, Dick thinks we can save you, but me? You lost any sympathy I had for you the moment you walked in here."

Jason studied me for a moment, perplexed, then he smiled. "Maybe you were a good fit for my boots, kid." He chuckled before tossing his guns away. "So now that I've got the Tim Drake I wanted, then let's settle this the old-fashioned way." He cracked his knuckles before pulling out his long-jagged knife again.

"Man, to man, brother to brother."

A gleam flashed in his eye. Like a lion when he chooses which Zebra to kill.

"Robin to Robin."

And then he charged me.

 **Wayne Manor, Gotham City [January 11, 2020, 4:28]**

 _Jason Todd_

I slashed at him with my knife but he parried again with his staff. Titanium pole, not bad. He spun around and tried to back kick me but I blocked and jabbed at him. He deflected with his hand just in time and flipped over me with his staff to go for my legs. I jumped over the staff sweeping the floor, backing up about five spaces. He threw a smoke bomb down, and I had my rebreather on in record time. He swung from the smoke cloud and bat my knife out of my hand. His next swing went for my head but I blocked it with my fist. I reached for a shuriken and threw it at him but he matched me by throwing birdarangs to block.

Tim deflected the last shuriken with the Kevlar of his gloves and went on offense. He thrashed and swung his staff at various areas of my armor. elbows, chest, any weak spot he could fathom. Eventually, he feinted hitting my chest and swung his staff, landing a dazing blow in my face with the tip. I stumbled backwards and touched my face. No one's really landed a hit on me like that since Dick and I fought last time.

I looked at Red Robin and smiled, spitting out blood . "Not bad Timbo." I mocked him "Good to know you'll be able to last when I'm not holding back".

He ran at me but this time I was ready . He swung at me with his staff, aiming for the throat. I was ready this time and swatted away the stick, elbowing him in the jaw. He staggered back and I pressed my advantage. I slammed my heel on his boot, making him lose balance and I rammed my fist into his ribcage. He coughed and tried to maneuver away from but I grabbed him and slammed his face into my knee. He sprang back, dazed and swung his staff wildly.

I caught it and pushed him backwards, sending him toppling to the ground. I looked at his staff in my hand and smiled.

"How about I show you what the Joker did to me." I sneered. "And let's find out how tough you really are."

I beat him down with the staff violently and without restraint. He blocked and guarded his vital areas but that only made me come down harder on him. When I felt satisfied, I grabbed him by the collar of his cape and held his bloody face close to mine.

"Know what your problem is Timbo? Your weak. You've had Bruce, Dick, Barbara, an entire team to babysit you through your whole career. You've never been alone. You don't understand what it's like to have to rely on yourself for everything."

I let go of his collar and pressed my foot down on his chest. I felt a light breeze enter the room but I barely acknowledged it.

I proved my point. "You understand now 'Red Robin'? You're a 3rd rate sidekick who graduated to being a 2nd rate leader. And I'm going to put you in your place. Then I'll find Ol' Dickie- bird and show him what it really takes to be Batman. And when he's gone I will burn Arkham Asylum straight to the ground and take Gotham back from the scum that pollutes it".

He glared at me from under my boot, but as the breeze began to pick up in the room, he looked past me and smiled.

"Your right, Jason. I guess I'm not good at being alone. But at least I have good friends to make up for it."

Before I could even answer, A blue and red streak grabbed my jacket from behind and flew me out of the mansion and high into the air . When the motion stopped, I finally saw what grabbed me, face to face. She wore the "S" on her chest, and her golden hair made the sun seem dark by comparison.

I had heard stories of her since I came back to the life, but I never saw her in person. But looking at her now, she was as incredible as people said.

"You've got a lot of nerve, breaking into our home, and attacking Red Robin!" Supergirl shouted as she raises us even higher in the air."What the hell were you thinking?"

As she dangled me 10,000 feet in the air, interrogating me, I couldn't help but do what I do best. Say the wrong thing.

"I'm thinking I'm in love."

 **Crime Alley, Gotham City [January 11, 2020, 4:15]**

 _Dick Grayson_

"Dick?"

I looked down at the building below us, studying the Scarecrow through the skylight. He's going to try something for sure. Bullock and Montoya can't get close to the building without risking him killing the girl, but he's definitely going to make a move.

"Dick."

My eyes shifted to the guards in the room, armed to the teeth with automatic weapons. Impossible to counter for the cops, but then again, we're not the cops.

"Dick, are you even listening to me ?"

I looked up from the building and turned to Tigress.

"Dick, I asked if you've gotten any sleep these last few days."

My position on the roof shifted and I lied.

"Yea. About 6 hours last night."

She gave me a look. I always did admire her ability to detect bullshit. I think that's why her and Wally were so good together. She'd never put up with his nonsense.

"Not really." I corrected my answer. "Crime hasn't really cared about whether or not I get a good night's rest."

"You know it never will." She replied, now studying the Scarecrow like I was previously. "You should let the team handle Gotham for a night. Or see if the little monster over there can handle it for a night."

I looked behind us at Damian, who was on the other side of the roof losing to Connor Hawke in a sparring match for the 10th time. "He's a good fighter, but being a good fighter isn't all it to takes in this city." I said to her.

Tigress looked at my expression. "It's something else, isn't it?"

I could tell she was trying to figure me out so I turned away.

"I'm okay Artemis, really." "It's just the stress of being Batman now." She tilted her head and sighed.

"You're doing what I used to do you know."

I looked at her puzzled. "What you used to do?"

She took off her orange tiger mask and put her hand on my face. "Whenever anyone used to ask me what was bothering me, I could never tell them. I never said that my dad was a criminal, or my sister abandoned me." She paused finding the words. "When Wally and I started dating, it was the same at first. But he opened me up eventually, and when he would ask me what was wrong, I told him. And this pressure, this stress inside of me, it would go away."

Her hand fell from my face and found my own hand. "When I met you, I was always amazed by how full of life you were. I mean you lived in Gotham. One of the worst places on earth. Full of killer clowns and guys with freeze guns. But you always had this optimism, this ability to be calm and upbeat even when the world was coming down on us. And now when I look at you, I don't really see that kid anymore."

I shifted on the roof again, this time more uncomfortably.

"I grew up Artemis."

She smiled sadly.

"We all did. But my point is this: grief, burying emotions, this heaviness around you. It's not you. And even if you can't tell your friends what's bothering you, theirs always one person you can talk too." I looked at her, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Who?" She let go of my hand. "I think you know who I'm talking about."

I was about to ask her more, until I saw out of the corner of my eye, Scarecrow opening the door to his room, and hurried the people on the outside into it. In walked the criminal, KG Beast, carrying a large duffle bag and a woman over his shoulder. The Beast has been hiding in Bludhaven since the "Crisis", but Artemis contacted me last week saying He had been spotted in Gotham. Its why her and her new protégé decided to join me and my annoying little protégé tonight.

The Beast unzipped the bag and dumped an enormous amount of cash onto a wooden table in the middle of the room. To my relief, it looked like the money was the marked bills I gave Commissioner Gordon for the trade. One of the stacks of bills had a tracer in it and a bug so we could listen in on what they're next move will be. I wasn't concerned about that too much anyway. What concerned me is who Beast was carrying on his other shoulder.

Beatrice "Bunny" Vreeland, the daughter of Veronica Vreeland, a wealthy Gotham socialite. Her and Bruce were old friends, so Bunny went to the same school with Barbara and I back in the day. Unfortunately, just like me and Barbara, her parents were important figures in Gotham so that made her a target for the criminal element and unlike Barbara and I, her parents never taught us how beat the snot out of anyone who'd try to kidnap us. Anyway, its seems like Bunny hasn't changed because two days ago on a business trip in Bludhaven, she was snatched up by Scarecrow and KG Beast. The money I gave Gordon was for the ransom, figuring they'd let her go before realizing it was fake. Apparently, they're smarter than we gave them credit for because they decided to hold onto her until they escaped.

The Beast tied her to a chair and put her in the corner of the room, walking back over to the table with the money, Scarecrow was counting it, obviously pleased with the haul.

"Damian, Connor!" I whispered. "They're making their move!"

The two stopped fighting and hustled over to the edge of the building.

"This isn't over, Hawke!" Damian hissed. "I'll beat you next time!"

Connor chuckled as he knelt down next Artemis. "The past 15 fights would tend to disagree with you."

I couldn't help but smirk.

Connor Hawke is Oliver Queens newly discovered son. Like Tomcat, His mom was a girl Oliver had a one night stand with (Superheroes really do suck when it comes to this sort of thing, and parenting in general). About a year ago, Connor tracked him down after his mother died and asked if he could live with him, which the timing kind of sucked because he and Black Canary had just gotten married. Lucky for Ollie, Dinah's a saint because she not only agreed to let him stay with them, she offered to train him.

That was of course when we all learned that not only was he already a skilled fighter, but he was actually way better than Dinah. See, Connor and his mom lived in an Ashram, an Indian monastery where he learned how to mimic fighting styles and master them just by watching people preform them.

He's a better fighter than just about any of us. Better than Ollie, better than me, he might be even better than Bruce was.

But the amazing thing is looking at the kid, you wouldn't know. He's incredibly shy and quiet, only really opening up to people close with him. Artemis and I have talked to Ollie about offering him a spot on the Team, even though he's 18 and technically old enough to be in the League, but he's said that Connor still not comfortable being on a team, and he's afraid he won't be able to pull his own weight. That always makes me laugh a little. The kids one of the deadliest fighters in the world and he's afraid he's not good enough to be on the team.

If only Damian was so humble. On the plus side, He and Damian do get along really well. They both showed up around the same time so I guess they have that to bond over. And He likes Artemis a lot, even to the point that he stays in Bludhaven sometimes to be with his "Big Sister". As typical with all of Ollies sidekicks, he's great with a bow, even taking up the "Arrow" Identity. His costumes a tribute to what his dad used to wear on the island he was stranded on.

"Hey Batman, you said you put a bug in the money, right?" Connor asked.

I snapped back into the reality and nodded, turning on the microphone inside the bills.

"Not a bad haul eh Beast?" Scarecrow laughed holding the money with the bug. "Kidnappings aren't usually my style, but this money will go a long way to my experiments."

KG Beast was less convinced, studying a stack of $100 bills. When he finished he roared in anger, picked up the table with the cash on it, and threw it out the window, creating a giant, glassy hole in the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scarecrow shrieked, raising one of his gas devices up to hit the Beast. T

he giant Russian only stomped over to him angrily. "The money was fake, comrade. We were played like fools."

Scarecrows shock eventually matched KG beasts and he tossed the money he was counting to the side. "Damn GCPD filth…" He looked over at Bunny and smiled for a moment. She didn't even look up at him , frightened at whatever invisible horrors Scarecrows toxin was making her see. "Perhaps we need to show them how serious we are."

The Beast nodded and loomed over to Bunny, producing a long-jagged knife. "We'll start with the fingers." He threatened. "If we don't have the money after that, well…then we'll send them her head."

Tigress looked over at me "Well, like you always said…show time."

I nodded and the four of us grappled off the building we were on and swooped into the hole in the window, Landing in smack in the middle of the room.

"Thanks for making us an entrance, Beast "I mocked whipping out my escrima sticks. "Really makes the landing easier."

Scarecrow looked at me in stunned horror. Fear from Jonathan Crane. Theres something I didn't know I needed. "Your supposed to be dead!" He wagged his bony finger at me.

KG Beast stuffed a magazine into his automatic weapon. "I too heard rumors of your passing Dark Knight." He pointed his gun at me and gestured to the guards blocking Bunny. "Perhaps we can find truth in them right now."

They fired their guns and I covered four of us in my cape. I guess I have to thank Alfred for insisting I wear the Kevlar one tonight.

"Tigress, Arrow, take out KG beast. Robin, take out the two covering Bunny and get her to safety. I'll take Scarecrow."

Everyone immediately dodge and rolled to their objectives. Arrow went straight for the Beast. With speed and precision, he fired three arrows, one knocking the gun out of his hand, and the other two being blocked by his bayonet. With his attention diverted, Tigress charged forward and jump kicked Beast in the faced. He staggered backward slightly, but he grabbed her leg and threw her into a wall. Arrow sprinted towards him, nocking and releasing arrows left and right, only for them to be deflected by Beast's bayonet. When he got closer to him, he parried the Bayonet with his bow, only to be swept aside by the sheer strength of the Beast. Tigress got to her feet and glared at the Beast, drawing her sword and clashing with him.

Robin threw two batarangs at the thugs guarding Bunny, jamming their guns and sweeping them off their feet.

Scarecrow raised his scythe and tried to cut me in half, but I slammed my fist in the middle of it, snapping it half. Before he could even process this, I hit him with an uppercut in the chin, and jabbed him in the nose, knocking him to the ground. I jumped onto him and gave him my best bat-glare.

"It's over Crane." I growled. I was about cuff him when I heard a moan and the sound of bones cracking.

Robin was on top of one of the thugs, beating them into submission. "Not so tough without your big guns!" He punched the guy repeatedly in the face.

"Pppplease…" The thug begged him through blood and broken teeth.

Robin only slammed his fist harder into his head. "Come on! You like kidnapping women? You like hurting people? Face the consequence!"

He was going to kill him at that rate. Dammit. I let go of Scarecrow and ran to Robin, pulling him off the thug.

"Robin, stop!"

He fought me every step of the way.

"He's a coward!" He yelled.

Damian.

I wanted to believe we had gotten through to him about killing. But he's fighting like an assassin, and if this keeps up…..

My focus on Robin made me forget about the straw man behind me because Scarecrow smashed the broken stick of his scythe against my head. I stumbled to the ground, as Damian fell with me, hitting his head on the pillar, and blacking out. My vision was blurry and I was about to get up until Scarecrow sprayed me with his fear gas. I calmed myself for a moment. I had taken a vaccine for Cranes fear toxin before we left the Bat-Bunker. But as my vision dazed and my head started spinning, I realized it wasn't enough . The formula was new, wilder than it was before. I saw Scarecrow dash for the exit, and I stumbled to my feet to chase after him, but out of the corner of my eye, I looked at Bunny, and I collapsed again.

Sitting in the chair where Bunny was, was Barbara, tied in the same way and giving me a glare.

"Go ahead and chase after him, Boy Wonder." She spat at me. "You'll only fail again. Just like you failed me."

It's the gas I told myself.

She's not there.

I tried to move away from her, but that only made her angrier. "Don't you turn your back on me! Not again!" She yelled.

I couldn't look away from her. "Barbara, I tried to save you…."

"But you didn't, Grayson. And now you can add me to the list can't you? Jason, Wally, Conner…Bruce."

I slumped to the ground even lower than before. "Barbara, please."

Before I knew it, she was up from the chair and she punched me right in the face. It wasn't the blow that hurt me though. She then proceeded to beat me down with punch after punch, and kick after kick.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled "I HATE YOU DICK GRAYSON!" After she was satisfied, she produced a knife.

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" She dug the knife deep into my shoulder and twisted it. None of it hurt as much as her words.

"Wake up Grayson!" She said now slapping me. "WAKE UP!"

The final slap hit me, and instead of Barbara, the Arrow was in front of me.

"Batman? You okay?"

I stood up and looked around the room. Bunny was still tied to the chair in the corner, and the guard who apparently stuck the knife in my shoulder was knocked unconscious, presumably by the Arrow. Damian was regaining his senses, and KG Beast was being tied up for the cops by Tigress. I painfully pulled the knife from my shoulder, grunting as the blood poured from the wound.

"Scarecrow…where did he …?"

"He got away." Arrow said. "Bunny Vreeland still has the toxin in her veins, but she's okay otherwise."

I got to my feet, clutching my shoulder. "I'm going after to him." I said. "Stay with Bunny."

Tigress tried to block my path. "Batman, your in no shape to…"

"He's not getting away." I said bluntly. I pushed passed her and ran to the exit. I wasn't going to let someone else be on my conscious.

 **Crime Alley, Gotham City [January 11, 2020, 4:32]**

Scarecrow ran from the building and sprinted down the stairs. He wasn't going back to Arkham. No way. He bolted out the back door of the building and dodged down into an alleyway, avoiding the cops that were outside the building. When the coast was clear, he ran down the alley and made a break for the street. He got about 10 feet before he was stopped. Smoke began to fill the alleyway, and a shadowy figure emerged from the other side.

"Jonathan Crane…" The figure said in a ghoulish voice.

Batman! He thought. How did he recover from the new toxin so quickly?

He pulled out a pistol and began firing it at the figure, but the bullets seamlessly passed through it. When the figure appeared into the light, Scarecrow realized with terror that it wasn't Batman.

The Figure wore a black cloak with a grey hood and had a face like the grim reaper. It looked like some kind of… Phantasm

"Your angel of death awaits."

Scarecrow backed away, the master of fear beginning to feel his own sense of panic.

"Your not Batman!" The Phantasm loomed closer to him, showing that in the place of its right hand was actually a sharp blade.

"Wwwwhat do you want?" Scarecrow's shaky hands drop the empty gun.

The phantasm looked at him in his eyes and whispered. "I want you, Jonny boy."

 **Crime Alley, Gotham City [January 11, 2020, 4:35]**

 _Dick Grayson_

I kicked the door of the building down and bolted down the stairs. The fear toxin still coursed through my veins, and my shoulder felt like it was on fire. I used the detective lenses in my cowl to follow the traces of toxin in the air, tracking Crane down. I eventually made it into an alleyway when I saw him. His body lay limp across the alley floor, his eyes wide open and a bloody hole in his chest. My detective lenses immediately scanned for a heartbeat that wasn't there. I analyzed the chest wound. It was some kind of short blade for sure, but the cut looked so clean it made me shudder to think about how sharp it actually was. I turned on the comm's link in my cowl

"Batman to Tigress , I found Crane. He's dead."

"What?" She asked stunned. "How?"

"Some kind of stab wound. Is the Commissioner up there yet?"

"Yeah, He and the MCU are carting the Beast away, and a squad car is taking Bunny home." I looked at Cranes body and sighed, feeling the toxin in my the distance, thunder rolled across the sky.

"When their done with them, have them call a coroner, and seal this area off. We need to find out who did this."

I turned off the comm link just as Damian came running down the alley.

When he saw Crane, his eyes grew wide. "Did you-"

"No, but we're going to find out who did." I finished off his sentence. "What the hell happened back there Robin?"

He folded his arms in a defensive posture. "I was kicking that kidnappers ass is what was happening."

"You could have killed him! I chided. Violence against our enemies is one thing, but there have to be limitations!"

His defensive position became aggressive in the blink of an eye. "I wasn't taught to restrain my skills! My mother taught me to win a fight, whatever it takes! And as far as I'm concerned, she was a far more effective teacher than you are!"

The thunder finally came closer and My frustration poured down with the falling rain. "HOW CAN I TEACH YOU WHEN YOU DON'T WANT TO LEARN?" I roared.

"HOW CAN I GUIDE YOU WHEN EVERY SECOND, YOUR DOING THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT I SAY?"

"AND HOW CAN YOU BE MY PARTNER IF I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU CROSSING THE LINE EVERY TIME WE GO OUT AT NIGHT?"

Damian was taken aback at first but he angrily shoved me back. "DON'T PRETEND YOUR HIM!"

He shouted back at him "LOOK AT YOU! THIS PALE IMITATION OF THE BATMAN, PRETENDING TO BE SOMETHING YOU COULD NEVER BE! YOU DON'T GET TO GIVE ME ORDERS, YOUR NOT MY FATHER!

MY FATHER IS DEAD!"

It might have been the fear gas polluting my body, but as he was yelling at me, Damian looked a lot like Bruce.

He turned away from me as the rain began to fall faster and louder.

"My fathers dead…." He whispered over the thunder. The things I always forget about Damian, perhaps because of what he's seen and even what he's done, is that he's still a kid.

"Damian…" I began, but he sauntered off towards the Bat-mobile, his head hung low from the rain.

I stood there watching him leave and replayed the scenario that just happened.

"Dammit."

Sirens wailed in the distance and I knew the cops would be hear soon to clean up Scarecrows body. The rain will have washed away any evidence we could have used. It was pointless to stay. As I disappeared to the Batmobile, I thought about what Artemis said. About the weight on shoulders. And… I think I understand now.

 **The Clock Tower, Gotham City [January 11, 2020, 5:30]**

 _Barbara Gordon_

I forwarded my last message to the Justice league for the night, informing them I was signing off for the night. I wheeled myself back from my computer and looked at my Holo-TV, switching it to the Gotham News.

"This was the scene moments ago as the newly returned Gotham icon, the Batman, foiled a kidnapping plot attempted by the notorious outlaws, KG Beast and Scarecrow." Reporter Jack Ryder spoke on the broadcast. "While we're waiting for developments on the Scarecrow, KG Beast is reportedly being imprisoned in the newly rebuilt Blackgate where he will await trial. The victim, Bunny Vreeland, is reportedly in good health and back with her family."

I smiled and turned off the feed. "Nice work Hunk Wonder." I said to myself.

Dick hadn't been to visit in a bit, but he didn't need to for me to know that was him under there. The moment Dad told me there was a new Batman on the prowl, I knew it had to be him. I knew he would do it for Bruce, for Gotham. How? Because I know him. And he would always be there for Bruce, just like he is for the rest of us. I moved my wheelchair back from my holo-computers, which were all flashing and buzzing with new information every few minutes.

"Computers." I commanded. "Audio and visual off. Lock down Clock Tower. Authorization: Oracle. "

The server processed my voice and the computers immediately powered down and I shut the door to the room. I wheeled over to my bedroom and using my upper body strength, pushed out of my wheel chair and onto my bed.

After the Joker shot me, I thought my life was over, and for about two months, it was. I was paralyzed from the waist down and couldn't be Batgirl anymore. I stayed in bed most of the time, feeling powerless. And Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne was gone. I couldn't even attend his funeral being in rehab. It all seemed over. And then, my friends, Dinah, Tim, Kaldhur, Artemis, Dick, they all reminded me of the one thing I had that was always stronger than my legs. My mind. I began hacking simple things for the Justice League, cracking codes and deciphering messages from villain organizations. Within a few months, I became the database for just about every superhero in the world.

I became an Oracle. And for the first time since the Joker took away my choice to be Batgirl, I felt whole again.

Still, despite my new life, everything was far from perfect, and not just for me, but for this city. Gotham was coming undone. If Dick hadn't taken over the cowl, I don't know if the city could've held on for much longer. I heard thunder rumble in the distance and lighting came and went from outside my window. I curled up in my bed listening to the soft tap of the rain, happy to finally get some rest. As drifted off, the soft tapping against the window become louder and faster.

I looked up and nearly rolled out of bed in shock. When I looked up a flash of lightning revealed it to be none other then Batman himself, tapping against the window like a puppy out in a rainstorm. My shock eventually took the form of a smile.

Its true I could've used the sleep, but I hadn't seen Dick in a long time.

He was my best friend when we were kids. And over the years, we've always stayed close. But lately, for some reason he's been avoiding me. When I asked Tim about it he wasn't sure why. But I was glad he was here now, I missed him. I put myself back in my wheelchair and wheeled towards the window, unlocking and opening it.

"Y'know just because your wearing tights doesn't mean you can't use the front door, Grayson." I said grinning.

When he came in, my smile faded. His face, from I could see beneath the cowl , was ghost white, his knees were wobbly as he climbed through the window, and his shoulders were hunched over, almost as if he was Bruce. When I eyed his shoulder I noticed that there was giant gash in it, blood pouring down his armor.

"Oh my god, Dick your bleeding." I said turning my chair away from him. "Hold on, I'll get my medical kit. Maybe I can reach-"

He gently, but firmly turned my chair back around to face him. He knelt down so he was lower than and took of his mask. His eyes were glazed over, as if had been crying. He took my hand in tight grip, but his hands were shaking. He looked like the one word I would never have used to describe Dick Grayson. He looked broken.

"Dick?" I said. "What's wrong?"

After a moment of silence, he pulled me into an embrace and began to sob. I was confused, but I matched the strength of his hug with my own. After a minute, he managed to choke out a few words.

"I'm so sorry."

I looked at him puzzled.

"Its my fault." He whispered. "If I had been there for you when the Joker… I could have stopped him. I could've done something."

I pulled out of the embrace and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Dick, look at me." I moved hands up to chin and rested the tip of my fingers there.

"What happened to me, theirs only one person blame for it. And he's sitting in a padded cell in Arkham. The only thing you did to me that night was save my life. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't gotten me to Dr. Midnite."

He brushed the tears away from his eyes, but he continued to look at me. "I make my own choices." I told him. "Its why I was there that night as Batgirl and its why I'm fighting now as Oracle. You didn't fail me Dick, you never have."

He moved back a little and sat on my bed, keeping his one hand wrapped tightly around mine, and resting his other on head.

"I'm not sure I can do this Barbara." He began speaking more coherently. "I'm not him. I'm trying to be, but I'm just not."

I looked at my friend and once again picked his head up.

"So don't be." I said. "Don't be Bruce Wayne wearing the Batman suit. Be Dick Grayson. Because that's the hero we all need now."

It seemed like such a simple answer, but to Dick it meant the world. He looked up at me and he smiled, and for a moment, the 13 year old boy I had became best friends with returned.

"Your right." He said "Your always right." I grinned back at him. "Somethings are never going to change hunk wonder."

His smile faded again and he squeezed my hand.

"Barbara, I'm so sorry I haven't come to see you, I just felt so…"

"Grayson, do me favor." It was my turn to pull him in an embrace "Just shut-up and hug."

We sat there for a moment, in each others arms and I felt the weight he was carrying become lighter. And for that moment, one of the people I cared about most in the world finally began to feel like his old self again. And I knew he would find himself again.

How?

Because he's Dick Grayson.

* * *

Next time: The Team questions the Red Hood, Dick begins to start his new life with Barbaras help, and in the flashbacks, We see the initial fallout of the Crisis. Thank you all so much for reading and please review if you are so inclined. I read everything!


End file.
